Magnetic storage devices are often included in computer systems to provide high capacity secondary storage or data archival. Magnetic tape systems are a type of magnetic storage. Magnetic tape systems are widely used because they provide high storage densities while employing low cost media.
A magnetic tape system generally comprises a recording media, magnetic tape, and a media access device known as a tape drive or tape transport that reads data from and writes data to the magnetic tape. A magnetic tape typically comprises a flexible narrow ribbon of a base material (e.g., polyester films such as polyethylene naphthalate or polyethylene tereohthalate), and a magnetic material, such as a metal particulate, affixed to the base material by a binding agent (e.g., vinyl chloride polymer). The tape drive accesses the magnetic tape as the tape passes over a set of transducers or sensor elements affixed to a head assembly. Write elements generate magnetic fields which encode data onto the tape as the tape passes over the head. Read elements sense the magnetic fields of the tapers magnetic material to read data from the tape.
Linear tape systems employ multiple data tracks that run parallel to one another over a length of the tape. Such tapes often include more data tracks than the tape drive has head elements. These systems use a serpentine recording method wherein a first set of data tracks is written as the tape moves across the head in a forward direction, and a second set of data tracks is written as the tape moves across the head in the reverse direction. Many direction reversals may be required to write a tape with hundreds or thousands of tracks.
Tape density has increased manyfold over the years and the future portends no abatement of this trend. One method for increasing tape density in linear tape systems involves increasing the number of data tracks on the tape. Because tape width is fixed increasing the number of data tracks requires that the tracks be narrowed. Narrower data tracks unfortunately cause a design burden on the tape drive's head control system, in that the head positioning control loop bandwidth must be increased to reduce the head positioning tracking noise.